


【GL】小别胜新婚？

by whitepoplar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepoplar/pseuds/whitepoplar
Summary: 龙娘光x雅喵，拂晓贤者互动有
Kudos: 2





	【GL】小别胜新婚？

“开这种玩笑不太合适吧，桑克瑞德？”  
银发的男子抓起一杯麦酒，正要打个哈哈蒙混过关，对面突然冒出一声轻笑。  
雅修特拉满脸戏谑，黯淡的白色眼瞳瞟了他一眼，又转回了光的脸上，意有所指地对她说，“你还是跟他相处时间不够长才会这么惊讶。”  
桑克瑞德的脸一皱。  
旁边的于里昂热仰头看了看艾欧泽亚的湛蓝天空，感受着微风吹过耳畔的惬意……慢悠悠地说，“在第一世界还以为你长进了，怎么又变回来了。”  
雅修特拉一针见血，“他女儿不在身边，自然就不当老父亲了。”  
“嗯？嗯？？？”  
此话一出，不仅桑克瑞德忿忿不平，光也不知道为什么，脸色微妙地变化了一下。  
“什么父亲啊，琳又不是……”等等……  
周围众人恍然的表情让银发男子及时止住了喊叫，狠瞪了一眼笑吟吟的猫魅族，对默默取笑自己的同座摊手，“于里昂热，我还以为你跟我是一伙的？”  
观星的贤者不置可否，表现出不屑参与他计划的超然。  
说起来虽然同为拂晓的贤者，但像现在一样聚在一起闲适地聚一聚的机会倒是不多……  
利姆萨·罗敏萨潮湿的风带着微弱的海腥味，虽然与柔风海湾一样，但回到原初世界取回自己身体的感觉还是很好。  
雅修特拉三言两语，把矛头调转回桑克瑞德自己身上，朝光又得意地飞去一个眼神。  
光一反常态没有对她微笑，反而低头急切地举杯示意结束这个话题，大松一口气的桑克瑞德才与她碰上杯，她就喝了一大口，清甜而辛辣酒精饮料灌进胃里，带起喉间一片轻微的灼烧。  
一点轻微的眩晕让光眨眨眼睛，奥拉族白皙的脸颊浮起薄红，她眼带责备，瞥了一眼雅修特拉。  
“嗯？”  
猫魅佯装不知道，哼笑着，将被龙女甩开的尾巴尖摇晃着翘起来，悄悄摆动过去，用蓬松的尾尖绒毛……轻一触龙女的赤裸的小腿。  
光微微一惊，小腿的肌肉收紧了，她缩了缩腿，平复一下呼吸。淡色的细眉微皱起，龙女挪动座椅位置的动作似乎是向雅修特拉再次示警。  
然而她嘴角隐含笑意，让猫魅的嘴角也跟着上扬。  
大家都很高兴，桑克瑞德掀起的一阵小小波澜很快过去，贤者们与光，四个人聚在一起欢畅聊天。这情景似乎熟悉，又非同寻常，像是海之都亘古不变海浪一波波拍打石壁，唰唰的水声。  
其实，大家都还是有点惆怅的。  
虽然回到故土的感觉很好，但与相处良久的第一世界居民分开，会觉得不适应也是很正常的，也许是酒精的作用，光感觉自己变得有点感性起来了。  
拂晓的贤者个性都十分鲜明，就连喝酒也是一样，很能聊的桑克瑞德，坐在旁边时不时对桑克瑞德作出回避动作又尽量隐晦，保持着世外高人态度的于里昂热，雅修特拉照样笃定而稳重……光盯着猫魅侧脸，内扣的厚厚白发发梢蹭在脸颊，视野里雅修特拉的脸上，爪痕似的面纹流露出一点野性的气息……  
思维好像四散流窜了一样，一边感概着贤者们真好，大家都活着完完整整的回来了真好，又一边疑惑，为什么看起来这样稳重的雅修特拉总是会在意想不到的时候做出大胆的事，每次都是，为什么呢……  
“光？”  
“看来我们的英雄阁下是喝多了。”雅修特拉笑着说。  
这只猫真讨厌，每次都喜欢这样取笑她。  
反倒是桑克瑞德反应及时，经验十足，给她迅速点了一杯纯果汁并且绅士地为她端来了。然而光眼神十分不善，气呼呼地瞪他，并不去接。  
雅修特拉扬手夺过杯子，“别拿你对付小姑娘的手段讨好她。”  
“我才没有，”桑克瑞德耸耸肩，很是无辜，“是你们想多了好不好？”心想谁会把光之战士当做普通的小姑娘来泡啊，他还没醉到那个程度好不好。  
于里昂热清清嗓子，忍不住提醒他，“不是想多……”  
“是你花花公子的轻浮样真讨厌。”光毫不客气，言辞犀利，咬字清楚得让桑克瑞德大感受骗。  
她这会儿哪有一点喝醉的感觉了？  
“……”人类静默了片刻，忽然，“你们今天聚会的主题就是针对我吗？”  
就硬怼呗，凭啥啊。  
最应该被怼的难道不是那边那个暗度陈仓跟光之战士好上的老猫，以及那边那个神不知鬼不觉把玛托雅爱徒把到手的小龙？  
可恨，他这情场老手居然也看走眼，早在光装模作样喊雅修特拉妈妈的时候，他就该看出来这是打情骂俏，而他居然只顾一起跟着笑了，甚至还不敢太明显。都怪雅修特拉装得太像了！  
然后大家又聊起了其他的事情，把他晾在一边独自愤愤不平，生气着生气着又安静下来，与琳还有盖娅两个小丫头分别的痛楚与忧愁奇妙地减弱了几分，他忍不住在心底朝自己笑了一笑。  
他迅速恢复元气，借机会找于里昂热拼酒，把并不熟悉这套社交方式的预言诗学者弄了个手足无措。  
雅修特拉从椅子边耷下来的尾巴轻快摇摆，她悄悄调整了坐姿，伸出脚，用脚尖点了点光的脚踝……  
龙女眼睛一睁，背也挺直了，被蹭弄的脚受激轻轻一踮后，却是冻在那里不能挪动，用力地像向地下踩着，几乎是蹬着餐厅的地板，她心虚的眼神扫过对面两位男性，又在雅修特拉的笑脸上极迅速地瞥了一眼就缩回来。脚上的肌肉有些僵硬发麻，又因为雅修特拉的撩拨而有些酥软，奥拉族的呼吸稍沉，背后闲适垂下的尾巴也僵直了。  
想不到她竟然会在这种场合……  
虽然被碰触的不算多么隐私的部位，她依然觉得十分羞涩，她手按住桌子，感觉脸上发热，幸好有酒精掩饰，不然也许脸上的红晕就会被人发现。想要像方才一样抽回脚，理性的指令却被皮肤传来的电流所扰。雅修特拉脚背在她腿上摩擦轻蹭，猫魅勾着如往常一样淡淡的笑容，在此刻的光心里却有了完全不同的意味。  
一种若隐若现的瘙痒，在心里微微爬动。  
对面的男性友人在拼酒，虽然表面还在与他们说话，光的思绪却已经完全飞远，雅修特拉游刃有余的样子才叫她惊奇。  
思绪也不算飞的很远，也许……只是钻到了了桌下。  
雅修特拉勾住她的小腿，光使不上力，被她拉过去，然后猫魅的腿叠了上来。  
腿上稍微沉重的压力感，把举到嘴边饮料的玫红液面吹出褶皱，光捏紧杯子，尾巴左右横甩，面部表情不算丰富的奥拉内心紧张。  
乱甩的尾巴突然被柔软蓬松的感觉缠住，一簇电流从尾椎蹿上脊背，光呼吸一滞，酒杯歪倒，被雅修特拉轻轻推正。抓住光略显纤细的手腕稳住颤抖，雅修特拉指腹下面，光之战士脉搏突突，也许是酒的辛辣，龙女眼睛湿润，看着楚楚可怜的小姑娘却突然凶狠起来，翻手把雅修特拉手掌扣住，压在桌板上砸出一声轻响。  
没惹来他人的讶异注视，反倒把心里有鬼的光自己吓了一跳。  
雅修特拉扣紧她的手，倏然卷紧了尾巴，龙尾被缠住的感觉叫奥拉浑身发麻，光的腰顿时软下来，躬起的身子抵住了椅背，她伸脚踩一下旁边不正经魔法导师的脚，以报刚刚被撩拨的怨念。  
这会儿于里昂热已经一反攻势，神神叨叨开始讲些让人听不懂的话了，桑克瑞德不胜其烦，歪着身体躲他，捂起耳朵哀嚎的声音掩盖了光的微喘。  
砰一声，雅修特拉的杯脚敲击桌子，猫魅獠牙微露，危险的笑容迫使循声而来贤者的目光又收了回去。雅修特拉手放下去，逮住在她大腿上乱摸的手，光还不放弃，抱住她大腿不松手，推拉之间，年长的猫魅咬牙低声道，“放手。”  
光不理她，歪在桌子上耍赖。不知道普普通通的小聚为什么变成这样混乱发酒疯的现场，雅修特拉眼皮直跳，看了一眼桌上林立的空酒瓶，一边忍住拿出法杖往对面还在咣咣倒酒的老男人脸上丢核爆的冲动，一边推开坚持往她身上蹭的光，无奈地……  
“你醉了。”  
“我没醉……”光如此嘟囔着，大幅度摇头，嘴里却吹出混着果香的酒精味，脸也红红的，放在雅修特拉光洁大腿上的手又蹭动一下，露出得逞的笑。  
妈妈的腿好滑啊——虽然想这么说，但……大概会被陨石砸成灰的吧？  
“啊！”  
随着她手不老实地往上摸，猫魅的身体稍微颤抖起来，雅修特拉抓住她手腕，按着她肩膀，凑近来，语气凶狠地耳语，“别动——”  
“嗯？”  
光一回头，脸颊就蹭到了雅修特拉的嘴唇，奥拉柔软的脸蛋在唇峰不经意划过的轻微酥麻，让成熟的女性睁大了眼睛，稍微一愣……  
光也呆住了，怯怯地屏起呼吸，僵住身体。  
“卧槽！！”  
忽然手臂下桌板一翘，对面的男人几乎把桌子砸翻。  
“卧槽卧槽，你们两个？不至于吧？”  
雅修特拉手指动了动，结果光比她反应更快地用眼神刺过去。  
“她还瞪我！于……”  
刚刚还仿佛烂醉如泥的于里昂热突然蹭得站起来，嚯，摇杆挺直，配上精灵族的身高显得十分有气势，不小地震撼了一下桑克瑞德的内心，然而预言诗学者什么都没有说，扯着人类的衣领往外拉。  
“于里昂热？喂，喂！你什么毛病啊，拽我干嘛！”  
“卧槽卧槽，要翻了椅子，我起来还不行吗！”  
……  
“走了。”目送两人拉扯着走远，光侧头仰视雅修特拉，她裸出的光洁臂膀在暖黄灯下晕染着美丽光泽。在背后悠闲晃悠，细长的尾巴像是某种性格顽皮的魔物。  
雅修特拉望着她，一瞬间意识到光在正邪之间摇摆，暧昧不明的诱惑力，不由轻哼一声。  
凝视着龙女的脸，雅修特拉敏锐的“视觉”捕捉到奥拉族眼瞳的明亮，那一战结束之后，过剩的光芒终于从光身上消去，显出她本身的以太，雅修特拉能感觉到那双嘴唇的触感……  
回过神来她已经亲了上去，龙女的眼睛闭上了，颤抖的眼睫像不安分的蝴蝶拍打翅膀，扇起微弱的风，雅修特拉手穿过她腋下，光的胸膛起伏。为活动方便而裸露，没有被装备覆盖的锁骨，凸起的形状受脖颈肌肉的牵动一呼一吸而改动。龙女攀住她，臂下皮肤细嫩的触感弄得雅修特拉有些恍惚。  
夜色渐沉，酒客渐稀，选择性熄灭了几盏灯光的以节省成本的店家没有注意到在角落拥吻的女性。  
人工的灯火退缩了，如霜的淡薄月光就浸上来，往光漆黑的龙角刷上若有似无的银色反光，清冷的感觉让雅修特拉回想起初见光时候的印象。  
朔朔海风吹来夜的冷意，而光身体显得越发温暖，腋下胸部的侧前方，隐隐的脂肪暖烘烘拥着她手臂，女性侧乳柔软的质地让雅修特拉呼吸一顿。  
光喘息着推开她，粘附的唾液却短暂地拉出银丝，在半空断开来，缩回去为各自舌尖染上一粒冰凉。  
“唔……”  
龙女的眼神有些迷离了，而雅修特拉的世界都变得梦幻，也许是亲吻地太过忘我的原因，她眼角有些湿润。水珠的折射让四周的灯的亮色变成大小各异的六角形光斑，层叠的光点簇拥着眼前龙女的脸……  
——本来应该是这样的，她曾经见过这样的景象，曾经……  
凭借不断锻炼，适应了另一种对世界的观察方式之后，雅修特拉一度以为自己与他人并没有什么不同，她甚至自满地觉得，拜此所赐，她的以太感知力更出色了。直到在第一世界遇见全身被不详的以太光芒笼罩着，在她“眼里”已经全然不同的光……  
悄悄合上眼睛，也渐放下另一种视觉，雅修特拉拥着光之战士的身体，龙女的气息渐渐丰富且立体起来，不止嘴唇，还有手臂，起伏的小巧乳房……光的身体贴着她，像是一团火焰。  
光扣住她肩膀往前凑，试图离她更近一些，动作鲁莽，她们牙齿互相磕碰，撞痛了嘴唇。急切而热烈，雅修特拉脸颊洒着光凌乱的呼吸……  
小姑娘不胜酒力却乱喝酒可不行——想要如此取笑，自己却先一步迷失在这被奥拉族体温所融化的银白月色里……  
光拽着她奔向旅店，在前台驻留的片刻，两人故作矜持地隔开距离站立，仿佛只是恰巧同行合住的普通友人。然而两人脸蛋蒸红，压不住的微微笑意仍然将她们心情暴露。  
本不想跟着光一道狂热追求浪漫，然而心脏不听话随光雀跃的表现稍微兴奋，雅修特拉走进这间据说能看到广阔天空与海洋的大房间，悬挂在窗角的幽静夜月却只被欣赏了一瞬，就因龙女地扑击而消失于视野。  
“没必要那么急吧。”雅修特拉扶着光的手臂，有些无奈。  
“不是说了嘛，小别胜新婚啊。”  
“……”雅修特拉叹了口气，“刚刚一本正经斥责桑克瑞德的不是你吗？”  
“但他说的还挺有道理的。”龙女仰头望着她，兴奋地左右摇尾。  
奥拉族性格冷淡果然只是外表带来的假象——就这么走神了一会，小龙的手已经从背后钻进衣服，猫魅浑身的绒毛炸了一炸，“光！”  
对她的轻斥一点也没听进去，光的脸埋在她胸口蹭来蹭去，含含糊糊地感叹，“妈……不，雅修特拉的胸部好大，好软……”  
龙女深吸了一口气，痴迷于那香气，满脸幸福。  
“别给我……露出那种表情。”  
终于难以忍受光的这种表现，年长者露出了怒容。  
分不清光是真醉了还是借着酒意耍赖，要不是她还算机灵地及时改了称呼，雅修特拉不保证她不会下手揍她。不过就算这样也很欠教训，雅修特拉握住龙女的胸乳，轻轻一捏就叫光软了腰。  
“啊——”光无力地往下一跌，拽着雅修特拉的衣服，并起双腿无力地依靠她。“唔……”  
娇弱的模样没有激起年长者的怜悯，雅修特拉掀起她的衣服，胸部被揉弄的刺激感让龙女躬起背，雅修特拉搂着些她，另一只手探进了裙子。  
光的双腿紧紧并拢，尾巴甩打着雅修特拉的手臂，抚着光洁的腿滑上腰部，稍微拉下内裤，光顿时挺直了身子，用力拱一下猫魅。  
雅修特拉轻抓住龙的角，光嘤咛着仰起头，舒服地眯起眼睛，紧紧抱着雅修特拉，下巴搁在对方肩膀，呼呼喘气。导师的手掠过腹侧的鳞片，斜着了滑进去，暖暖的触觉让光小腹阵阵收紧，那指腹触及肉缝的时候，更是一抽搐，溢出一点暖意，光害羞地身子直颤，藤似的想往雅修特拉身上贴。  
拼接成几乎一面墙的大窗户让夜空近在咫尺地映入眼睛，光是看着这广阔的天空，就好像能感受到夜风吹拂了一样。光稍微有些陶醉，但想到自己的现状，却越发双腿发软，只能让雅修特拉紧紧搂住她的纤腰才不至于跌倒。  
将龙女并起的双腿分开一条缝隙，雅修特拉手指轻轻探进了穴口已经微微湿润的小穴，软嫩的穴肉颤抖着，一缩一缩将她手指包裹，龙女双臂搂抱着猫魅，腾不出手来制止她，只有尾巴勾着她拉扯，似乎在抗拒，粗糙的龙鳞在雅修特拉手臂上牵拉磨擦，勾出红痕弄出一点痛痒，然而随手指一插就软了力气荡回身后。  
老练的猫魅笑着，就着龙女歪斜站立的姿势在她下体里用手指研磨，指掌陷在柔软丰满的阴阜，被溢出的花蜜渐渐沾湿。那液体把手指弄得滑腻，光颤抖着，喘息着，小腿斜支，勉强用下巴勾在猫魅肩膀，在加速地抽插中看着洁净的月光洒在地板美丽的景色，下体的抽搐渐渐失控……  
“嗯——”  
随着浑身僵直，光双腿彻底失去力气，赤裸的双腿间，滑下一股股液体，雅修特拉慢慢抽出手，过多的黏液从指节顶端滴到地板。龙女软软地趴伏在她肩上，露出皓白的后颈来，苦恼了一会儿如何处理满手的黏液，也只能潦草地在衣服上擦拭，凌乱的呼吸吹拂着龙女颈后散碎的头发……  
温柔的氛围让月亮的光芒也像是流溢着沐浴乳的清新香气，乖巧柔顺伏在雅修特拉肩头的光却陡然抓住了猫魅的尾巴。  
拉扯着越过地面一格格倾斜，被窗框切割过的片片月光，光将自己的爱人扑倒在旁边床铺，牢牢压住她手腕，稍微有点生气地撅着嘴，“这次总该让我一次了吧！”  
雅修特拉轻微挣扎，拱起的腿蹭到光的，却在神秘的湿润感觉里僵直了片刻。光摸了摸猫魅毛绒绒的白色耳朵，雅修特拉呆望着她，敏感的猫耳受惊抖动了两下。僭越的感觉让光感觉好极了，她像只小狗一样低头去闻，侧过头用龙角去感受。  
雅修特拉挣扎地更厉害了，却始终扳不过光的力气，魔法导师的魔杖不在身边，年长者少见的慌乱让光兴奋地去亲她，扒拉身下成熟女性胸前的衣料，舔舐对方丰满的乳房。  
“啊嗯！”雅修特拉忍不住轻轻叫唤，声音嗡鸣带着一点猫的慵懒，光大受鼓舞，扬起的尾巴尖一翘一翘。她扑入猫魅的怀抱压住她，从背后解开衣带，试图快速扒下爱人的衣服。  
终于摸到了雅修特拉挺翘的臀抓在手心，光满足地直哼哼，让雅修特拉的胸部在她胸前轻揉，弹性十足流动的感觉简直让人迷醉。一边揉弄着猫魅的屁股捋弄尾巴，一边用下体相贴轻轻摩擦，光赞美着成熟猫魅肉体的魅力，雅修特拉扭动身体，嘴里溢出更多魅惑的叫声。  
扒开已然湿润的肉瓣，手指轻抚微肿胀小豆，光封住雅修特拉的嘴唇，两人的喘息交缠在一起。光攥住自己尾巴，尾巴不听话地在手掌抽动，用尖细的尾尖钻进猫魅泌出蜜液的小穴，雅修特拉僵直了身体，耳朵快速抖动起来，眼角发红动情的表情引她越发深入。  
覆盖龙鳞的尾巴在身体里面一抽一抽，磨地猫魅腿根酥麻，耳朵也轰隆隆的，身上龙女的摩擦越发激烈，让她小腹热得发烫……  
雅修特拉尾巴突然蹭地直直翘起来，绒毛炸开，暖暖的液体淋湿了光的尾尖。奥拉终于抓不住自己，无法自控地甩开尾巴，抽打着彼此的大腿，把湿润与灼痛的感觉印上皮肤，她紧紧压住猫魅，甜蜜而痛苦地嚎叫着，扬头攀上了顶峰。  
两具疲惫的躯体拥抱着在床上歇息，然后翻滚，烈烈燃烧的，她们的心，腾飞向无垠夜空。  
最后终于累了，瘫在床铺，安静地睡去。月光也攀上来，盖在了女性从床边垂下的尾巴，还有赤裸的脚踝上……  
耀眼刺目的阳光无情地把光扯出梦乡，因睡眠不足而刺痛的大脑正大声责备她自己昨晚考虑不周，她闭着眼睛挥动手臂，把身边床铺拍了个遍，才无可奈何地睁开眼睛。  
发现雅修特拉正拿着一张信纸在看，拆开的信封压在纸下，显然是刚刚拆开，她面色十分难看，让光的脑袋不由自主清醒了许多，语气也急迫起来，“有什么事吗？！”  
“没什么事。”  
猫魅的脸色更加阴沉了，“是于里昂热。”  
光小小惊讶了一瞬，“于里昂热？”  
想到昨晚于里昂热“十分识趣”的举动，光的脸上露出微笑，正要感念一番对那位贤者搭救的谢意，却被雅修特拉的冷言冷语给吓退。  
“他写信给我，要我注意场合，不要带坏我们的大英雄呢。”她一字一顿，加重语气描述道。  
“呃……”光困惑地眨眨眼睛，还没理清这是什么情况，雅修特拉的眼刀就凌厉地杀过来，“我觉得他好像醉得不清，你觉得呢？”  
“光——？”  
光之战士悚然一惊，战战兢兢地看着她，心里盘盘绕绕，思考着是不是装醉的事情被发现了，十分狗腿地呲出一个阳光的笑容，也不管这在奥拉族脸上表现出来是不是有些古怪，快速而严肃地附和她，“对啊，这的确不像……等等！我能看看信的内容吗？”  
她轻捷地一个滑步，抢过雅修特拉手里即将面临毁灭的信件，从把这充满了于里昂热个人风格措辞严谨的信件从头到尾看了全程，然后爆出一阵大笑。  
雅修特拉的表情好像随时准备把旁边的法杖砸到她脑袋上。  
“怎么办，我觉得我们俩现在应该写一封诚恳的道歉信去认错。”  
雅修特拉的脸可能是抽搐了一下，恶狠狠地蹬着她，“大可不必。”  
“反正他醒了就该忘了这事了，大概。”  
“喔……”  
雅修特拉十分怀疑地看着光，觉得她似乎有微弱的不甘心，果不其然，光又闷笑起来。惹得贤者大为光火，责怪起同伴的古怪行事风格，浑然忘记了自己昨夜的行为出格。

—end—  
稍微有点任性的雅喵真香啊。


End file.
